1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a particle processing device. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a particle processing device capable of separating and collecting a particle in fluid using a membrane structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, one of technologies of detecting and capturing a micro-particle in a fluid may use a single filter layer having a hole or slit for filtering out the particle from the fluid. However, in case of using the single fixed filter, particles having different sixes can not be separated in one device. Further, although particles having a specific size are separated, there are difficulties in collecting the separated particle.